


Feelings Are Dumb

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Logan has been talking to Remus online for months now, never putting the nervous twist in its stomach to anything more than needing to sleep more. Until it finally realizes especially after talking to Virgil the feeling its been repressing for weeks now. Faced with the facts, it can't decide: tell him and risk the friendship, or ride it out until it goes away?Logan uses it/its pronouns.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Feelings Are Dumb

Logan leaned back into the couch, rubbing its eyes tiredly but with a happy smile that only grew wider as its messages pinged once again. Typing out a quick reply it switched back to its working document to transfer more of its research notes. Technically the documents weren’t due for at least a week but it was a lot to sort through, and at its current working rate Logan was set to finish just in time. The distraction was welcome of course, even if the conversations between it and Remus could be...unconventional at times. Topics often ranged from everything from their jobs and choice of study to more questionable topics; Remus inventing all manor of disturbing deep sea monsters while Logan cringed behind its screen and both of them discussing crime documentaries or old slasher films, Logan pointing out the inconsistencies and commenting on how certain actions could be performed better with Remus adding his own commentary about how the detail in the blood splatter was wrong and what blood recipe he would have used to make it more realistic. Logan often wondered what Remus’ roommate felt about him if he had one since Logan knew some of their conversations disturbed its own to no end.

Hearing another ping Logan quickly switched tabs to read the newest message, shoving its meager productivity to the side for the time being. 

Remus: Hey Sweetheart, I just read the analysis you posted in the forum; you made some really good points! Coulda added more commentary on the gore I think but to each their own.

Face turning scarlet at the pet name Logan took a deep breath before responding.

Logan: Yes well, don’t forget you helped with some of the points. I also happened upon one of your more recent stories in my free time and the direction you took the plot and characters was quite impressive; you’re a very creative writer.

Remus: Stop deflecting and take the compliment nerd.

Logan: I never said I wouldn’t! But, thank you for the compliment Starlight.

Sending a pet name back made Logan immediately regret its decision to exist on Earth.Remus called it sweet things all the time and logically it knew it was all just playful flirting but everytime he did it added another butterfly to its stomach that begged to be let out in any form of reciprocation it could manage, awkward as it was in real life. Holding its breath Logan watched as the three little dots hopped up and down to indicate Remus was typing, hoping it hadn’t overstepped or picked a name the other would take offense to.

Remus: I’ve never gotten that as a nickname before, usually they’re a lot more...suggestive. 

Logan: You can definitely tell me off if you want, I realize that might have been a weird thing to say but I thought it appropriate considering you call me a space nerd a lot of the time.

Remus: Relax dude, I love it. Though my light would be nothing compared to the brightness of your galaxy *-* I’m gonna go get some actual work done now, talk to you later?  
This was definitely one of those times Logan was immensely grateful its face was behind a screen rather than trying to speak person to person. Sending a simple thumbs up in reply it bounced back into the couch with a groan and hid its burning face in its hands. Logan had only become aware of its feelings recently, finally figuring out why it had been feeling so sick lately. Subconscious thoughts had been plaguing its mind for weeks now, going outside and seeing other couples had made a pang in its chest throb ever so slightly every time. It wasn’t really interested in a relationship exactly- at least not in the conventional sense, but thinking about a person it had never met and trying to imagine what it would be like to hold his hand while they made fun of old horror movies was something it couldn’t shake from its mind no matter how hard it tried to move its thoughts elsewhere.

From the way he often typed, somewhat flowery language from his writing seeping into his messages Logan imagined him having a sweet, if not blatantly troublemaking, smile. Realizing it had wanted the play flirting to be at least somewhat serious had come as a huge slap to the face with the problem arising that it was not only incredibly awkward, too much so to ever say anything, but also they lived so far away from each other that there was hardly a point in saying anything at all unless either of them moved closer, which it highly doubted would happen. 

Groaning again in frustration Logan failed to notice its roommate join it by sitting on the arm of the couch with his signature cup of coffee clutched in his hands. “You’re being so loud I think the neighbors can hear you at this point. You good, L?”

“Please make noise when you come in the room, you startled me.” Logan mumbled behind its hands.

Virgil quirked an eyebrow and flopped down next to it. “You didn’t even react.”

“It’s internal.” Smiling as Virgil laughed, it leaned forward and gestured to the screen. “I realize why I’ve been distressed lately but knowing the reason isn’t making the feelings go away.”

Eyes blowing wide, Virgil’s expression turned more serious. “Was it something I did? Listen, I’ll take the request to make noise more seriously I thought we were just goofing around-”

“Virgil, relax.” Logan held up its hand and turned back to its computer. “I’m talking about someone I’ve been talking to.” 

“Oh the weird guy who talks about cannibalism like it's a birthday party?”

Laughing low, it shook its head. “That’s not the only thing we talk about! Sometimes we discuss our own projects or jobs and you know...other things.”

Virgil deadpanned. “Other things like flirting at one in the morning?”

Turning beet red, Logan flapped its hands instantly. “No! I just- I've been seeing couples and thinking about someone but I never put anything to that until now. And talking to him makes me feel nervous and light like I want to puke and laugh at the same time. And you now...the pet names are...nice.”

“That’s a crush Logan.”

Throwing up its hands it huffed in annoyance. “Yes Virgil, I know that, how do I shut it off?”

Snapping excitedly Virgil turned to face it fully. “Logan you never have crushes!”

“I know that too.”

“Can you tell him?”

“Can I what?!” Logan squawked, gaping at its friend.

“Well, he already flirts back right? And he was the one who started it in the first place right?”

“Well yes but- he lives so far away, it would be a waste of time.”

“Who says it would be?”

‘You're practically the embodiment of anxiety itself and you're asking if I'm capable of confessing a crush that lives half a country away.”

“Long distance works out sometimes!”

“I'd ruin what we already have.”

“ Logan- you know what I can't really counter any of your points since I feel the same about Ja- my friend.’ Squeezing his lips together Virgi suddenly became very interested in swirling his half full mug around. 

Logan raised its eyebrows. “Subtle save.”

“Thank you.” Virgil sniffed indignantly before gesturing to the screen in front of them. “What do you see in this guy anyway? You’ve only ever messaged him right?”

Blushing, Logan turned away. “I’m aware of how unconventional it is, I don’t know if he’s telling the truth about his identity and I’ve never seen his face but- I just...mm. He types pretty you know? Like somehow you could just tell if you saw him you’d want to cup his cheeks and kiss his nose by the way he talks.”

It chanced to look over at its friend only to see him desperately trying to contain a huge smile as he listened to it spill out all the thoughts that had been piling up lately. Rolling its eyes it reached forward and shut the laptop, standing up and making its way to the kitchen. “It’s my turn to make dinner correct?”

“Logan.”

“I’m thinking pasta-”

“Logan that was adorable you really need to tell him.”

“I will do no such thing. He hasn’t expressed any interest in being in a relationship with me or otherwise and I will not throw myself at him just because of some schoolyard crush that I can get over within the month.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works buddy.” Virgil slid onto the far end of the counter with an infuriating grin, trying and failing to hide it behind his coffee mug.  
Huffing, it turned away to dig for the jars of pasta sauce. “Well, that's how it's going to work for me.”

“Whatever you say L.”

\-----

Later that night, logging back on its computer to try and get some actual progress done on its thesis at least Logan smiled faintly as he saw he had yet another message from Remus.

Remus: Hey, nerd. I know you have a lot of shit to get done this week so I won’t bother you too much unless you need the distraction. Just don’t work too hard okay? Actually follow a sleep schedule for once? You’re set in the looks department so beauty rest won’t help there but if you’re too tired to function you’re not gonna get nearly as much done as you want and I know you hate it when you’re off schedule. Sweet dreams Logan.

Blushing profusely it glanced at the clock, and seeing that it was already nearly one in the morning it sighed before honoring its friends wishes, making to shut the laptop to give its tired eyes a rest. Hesitating for a second, it thought over what Virgil had said earlier, biting its lip as it stared at the newest message. Clearly, Remus cared about it, and Logan definitely cared for him a great deal-

Shaking its head it shut the laptop decisively. Good decisions were rarely made in the early hours of the morning. Feeling the last of the heat leave its face, Logan sighed again as it made its way to its bedroom. Tomorrow. It nodded sleepily, thoughts of kind, manic eyes and wildly gesturing hands filled its mind yet again. It could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
